HYOURI (Dos lados)
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: Resumen: hace cinco años, Delic y Psyche eran un famoso dúo de cantantes, pero la tragedia se llevó a Psyche. Delic despareció y Hibiya, de entonces diez años, perdió a su hermano y a su primer amor. Hoy, ingresa en la farándula para reencontrarse con su amor perdido, pero nada es lo que parecía. DelHibi, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Buenas y santas, gente. He decidido traducir al castellano mis dos últimos fics de DRRR!, ya que disfruté mucho cuando los hice. Éste en particular me gusta, ya me centré en la pareja Delic/Hibiya, y la verdad, me gustan mucho… esta historia fue inspirada en _Le Petit Prince_ de RukawaGF (esta en inglés), y porque creo que hace falta más DelHibi en este mundo.

* * *

**HYROURI (Dos lados)**  
Por Maru de Kusanagi

Resumen: hace cinco años, Delic y Psyche eran un famoso dúo de cantantes, pero la tragedia se llevó a Psyche. Delic despareció y Hibiya, de entonces diez años, perdió a su hermano y a su primer amor. Hoy, ingresa en la farándula para reencontrarse con su amor perdido, pero nada es lo que parecía. DelHibi, YAOI

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: HIBIYA POW (Point of view = punto de vista de Hibiya)**

Había pasado un mes desde mi cumpleaños, cuando mi hermano me dejó. Apenas había cumplido diez, era feliz y estaba enamorado. Había recibido mi primer beso y el futuro era brillante. Me acurdo de mamá cayendo al suelo de la cocina, su cara contraída y las lágrimas manando de sus ojos. El teléfono yacía en el suelo, y lo levanté, justo cuando un flash informativo interrumpió el show que estaba viendo.

"La joven estrella musical, Psyche Orihara, falleció en un accidente de tránsito esta tarde… los testigos dicen que cruzó la calle sin mirar, y un auto le golpeó. Su compañero y coestrella, Delic Heiwajima, fue la persona que lo encontró minutos después. Los rescatistas los llevaron al hospital, donde el fallecimiento fue confirmado…"

Mis ojos ardían y mi mamá me abrazó. Lloré a mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, que ya no estaba más a mi lado.

El funeral fue realmente solitario, incluso con todos los reporteros que trataban de colarse. El cielo se había puesto gris y una lluvia constante caía sobre el cementerio, nuestra familia y amigos dieron sus pésames mientras yo trataba de mantener la compostura. Tsugaru me abrazó contra su amplio pecho, era alto y fuerte, guapo, pero no tanto como Delic, a quien no vi hasta que la ceremonia terminó. Pusimos los restos de Psyche en la tumba familiar y sólo entonces vi un destello de dorado, vestido de negro, calado hasta los huesos y la cabeza gacha. Delic. Entonces, él tenía casi dieciséis años, y yo estaba locamente enamorado de él. Psyche salía con Tsugaru, el hermano mayor de Delic, y juntos eran el dueto PsycheDelic, una estrella brillante en los medios de entonces. Psyche brillaba siempre en sus shows, y Delic se veía magnifico a su lado. Admiraba a Psyche y me había enamorado de Delic la primera vez que vi su performance, y solo quería que Delic me viese, que gustara de mí. Era apenas un crio, ahora me doy cuenta, ya que Delic siempre me sonreía y me revolvía los cabellos que peinaba a la perfección, haciéndome enojar y también que un sentimiento tibio naciera en mi pecho, a la vez que una mariposa me aleteaba en la panza. Me acerque, llevando un paraguas.

"Delic-san…"

Apenas movió su cabeza, mirando a la tumba donde la foto de Psyche con una suave sonrisa en el rostro se veía.

"Estas empapado, te resfriarás. Vuelve con nosotros a casa, puedes cambiarte y tomar algo que te caliente…"

Delic siguió allí, sin responderme. Me mordí el labio inferior y le tomé la mano. Estaba fría.

"Delic-san…"

Hizo un respingo, rechazándome. Me sorprendí, nunca antes lo había hecho, y eso me dolía. Se veía tan solo y herido, sus bellos ojos fucsias estaban opacos y muertos.

"Por favor, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi… no me busques… Yo… lo…"

"¿Delic-san?"

Entonces me abrazó, haciéndome soltar el paraguas. La fría lluvia caía sobre nosotros, pero pude igualmente oler el alcohol y los cigarros en su cabello, y sentir sus calientes lágrimas contra mi piel.

"Lo siento… de verdad lo siento, Chibiya…"

Me soltó, y antes de que le pudiera decir algo, antes de que pudiera recuperar el paraguas e ir tras él, desapareció. Desapareció de mi vida ese día, y abandonó los escenarios de la música, siendo su única aparición en los medios los escándalos con sus amantes. Por cinco años, traté de contactarle, pero había cambiado su teléfono, y nunca me respondía. Tsugaru también se marchó de la ciudad, cortando todo contacto. Me dejaron atrás, llorando no solo a mi hermano, sino que también a mi primer amor.

* * *

El primer año de mi secundaria alta había empezado. Kida y Masaomi estaban charlando como de costumbre en el aula, y un grupo de chicas chismeaba acerca de la última foto de sus ídolos.

"¿Quién es este? A pesar de que esta bueno, es un nadie…"

"Hm, dice 'Heiwajima Delic'… me suena… creo que era un famoso cantante... hace cinco años, me parece…"

Era siempre lo mismo. Delic dejó su carrera, y empezó a gastar su dinero en amantes, citas y cosas así. A veces, era apresado por actuar bajo las drogas y el alcohol. Donde iba, le seguían los problemas y los escándalos, por lo que los estudios le cerraron las puertas, a pesar de que aun era famoso.

"¡Ah! Era de PsycheDelic, ¡_ése_ Delic!" exclamó una de las chicas "¿Se separaron…?"

"No… el dueto se disolvió tras la muerte de Psyche…."

"Sí, acá dice lo mismo… 'Orihara Psyche'… hey…"

Pude sentir sus ojos en mi espalda, y las ignoré. Era siempre lo mismo.

Estaba molesto. Con los años, mis sentimientos por él no desaparecieron, sino que se intensificaron, tanto que me dolía cada vez que escuchaba sus canciones o recordaba la última canción de Psyche, la que hizo para mí. Había notado cierta ansiedad en el usual rostro alegre de mi hermano, pero él disipaba mis miedos como siempre, sonriendo y besándome la mejilla. Delic siempre estaba en casa, era parte de la familia, y usualmente se quedaba conmigo cuando Psyche quera estar a solas con Tsugaru. Sentía siempre gran nerviosismo cada vez que me quedaba a solas con Delic, pero también estaba muy feliz. Recuerdo que le pedí mi regalo de cumpleaños, y el suave beso que me dió en los labios, apenas un piquito, y que me puse rojo tomate, casi ahogándome. Ese era mi recuerdo mas preciado, y me dolía mucho ver a Delic así ahora. Quería estirar mi mano a él, quería amarlo. Pero la única forma en que podía alcanzarle, era metiéndome en los medios también.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola gente! Hice un par de errores en el capitulo anterior_

_-El titulo es Hyouri, en alusión a una character song de Bleach, del personaje Gin Ichimaru (que es uno de mis preferidos)_

_-Puse POW en lugar de POV_

_-El apodo de Hibiya como "Chibiya": lo encontré en otros fics, es la unión de 'chibi' (pequeño) y el nombre del principito._

_Gracias a los reviews! La historia está completa, así que espero no tardarme en publicar el resto. Ok, acá va el 2º!_

* * *

**HYOURI (Dos lados)  
Un fic de DRRR! Por Maru de Kusanagi**

**DISCLAIMER: YAOI, no soy dueña de nada.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**HIBIYA POV**

Tenía nueve años cuando sucedió nuestro primer encuentro. Psyche regresó de su última audición con un chico que conoció allí, ya que hacia amigos con facilidad.

"Éste es mi hermano, Hibi-chan."

Yo era un niño tímido, por lo que me resultaba difícil hacer amigos, y por eso Psyche era mi único amigo.

" 'ola"

Ví un par de ojos magenta frente mío, un rostro atractivo con cabello rubio. Me escondí tras la pierna de Psyche, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

"Dale, Hibi-chan, no seas tímido. Delic es un amigo." Me despegó de su pierna y me hizo sentar al lado de Delic en un sofá, lo que me hizo enojar. Nunca me gustaron las personas desconocidas.

"Tu hermano es un gran cantante, ¿sabías?" me dijo Delic, mientras miraba a Psyche ir a la cocina "Va a ser muy famoso."

Tenía un aire de nostalgia en sus ojos, de esperanza. Cada vez que miraba a Psyche, se ponía así. Se volvió un buen amigo. Comencé a esperar sus visitas, a que jugara conmigo, me revolviera los cabellos y jugar al príncipe y el caballero. Era verdaderamente feliz.

"Hola."

Ojos celestes me miraron, curiosos y calmos.

"¿Quién eres? Dónde está Delic?"

"Hibi-chan, ¡no seas tan grosero!" dijo mamá.

"Soy Tsugaru, el hermano de Delic."

Psyche ce agachó frente mío.

"Tsu-chan es mi novio, Hibi-chan."

"¡Quiero ver a Delic!"

Hice un berrinche como nunca, escondiéndome bajo mis sabanas por el resto de la tarde, hasta que vino Delic y le salté a los brazos.

"¿Por qué no viniste? ¡Te estuve esperando!"

"Psyche y Tsugaru querían estar solos." Dijo, acariciándome mi cabello con ternura. Lo enfrenté, viendo la tristeza en sus ojos.

"Sé que te gusta Psyche… a todos les gusta. Pero… pero él ahora tiene a Tsugaru… y… ¡tú puedes tenerme! Creceré, ¡y me casaré contigo!"

Me miro sorprendido y luego rió.

"¡Decís cosas muy graciosas, Chibiya!"

"¡No me digas así! ¡Es en serio!" grité, y el se limpio una lagrima de borde del ojo. "¡Te prometo que me casare contigo!"

"Ok, si sigo soltero, te prometo que consideraré tu oferta." Me besó la frente y sabía que estaba rojo como un tomate.

* * *

Hoy es el aniversario de su muerte, y la radio reproduce su último álbum. Psyche entonces brillaba, expectante con la confirmación de un tour. Pero también sabía que algo pasaba. Delic no venía tan seguido a casa, y mi hermano evitaba hablar de él, aparte de temas de trabajo. Delic tampoco me llamaba, y de alguna manera supe la culpa la tenía mi hermano.

"¿Delic…?"

Sentí una ola de calor asaltar mi cuerpo, mis piernas temblaban y el corazón dio un salto cuando se volvió a verme. Estaba mas viejo, alto y, de alguna forma, afilado. Sus ojos, a pesar de estar puestos en mí, no me veían. Era muy temprano y el cementerio era el mismo lugar desolado, y vine tan temprano porque tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo, y lo logré.

"¿Psyche…?"

Dolió. Tanto que me hizo enfurecer. Por primera vez, me alegró que mi hermano ya no esté. Tendí mi mano a él, acariciándole el rostro, sintiendo la aspereza de su barba en mis dedos. Entonces me miró, como si despertara de un sueño.

"Hibiya…"

Su voz cargaba un desencanto que no pudo ocultar. Me mordí el cachete por dentro, al fin lo encuentro tras tanto tiempo y no quería empezar una pelea.

"Me alegra verte. Esperaba volver a hablarte."

Lo vi tensarse, apretar las mandibular y tragar, mover una pierna, preparase para huir.

"Era mi intención cortar todo lazo. Necesitaba olvidar el pasado."

Su voz estaba vacía, sus ojos huecos. Tomé su mano, mirándolo con ansiedad. Mírame, mírame.

"¡Pero eras-eres mi amigo! También Tsugaru… que se fue de la ciudad pero llama de vez en cuando. Mira, también extraño a Psyche, pero ya no está…. Y nosotros estamos vivos…."

"Te dije entonces. No me busques. No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar."

Sus ojos ardían. Esta no era la persona que una vez conocí, la que amo.

"¿Por qué?"

Me miro en silencio. Mi boca se movió por sí sola, expresando a mi corazón.

"Era un crio entonces, pero estoy seguro de que lo que sentía y lo que siento hoy. Me… me gustas. Siempre quise decírtelo…"

Se libero de mi agarre.

"Lo lamento, pero no siento lo mismo. Deja de soñar, ya no sos un niño. Me gustaba Psyche, no vos. Era la única razón por la que iba a tu casa."

_Mentiras._

_**Mentiras. **_

_Por favor, __**dime que estas mintiendo.**_

"No volveré a este lugar nunca más."

**DELIC POV**

Como siempre, el día regresó. Otra noche, otro día ha pasado, como una película que solo veía. Ropas sucias yacían en el suelo, y busque un cigarrillo.

'_Es malo para tu voz…'_

Casi sonreí con el recuerdo. Siempre me sacaba los cigarrillos y los tiraba, gritando y haciendo un lindo puchero. Tan lindo.

Me senté y prendí la radio, y la música se dejó oír por lo bajo. Cuando me aburriera, escucharía otra vez el último álbum que hicimos. Llamaría a su fantasma nuevamente.

Me levanté. Al menos había dejado de traer mis citas de una noche, gracias al desastre que hice con un menor.

_-Hoy, recordamos a Psyche Orihara, cantante de PsycheDelic. Fue un joven muy talentoso, y le extrañamos. Su compañero dejó los escenarios desde su partida de este mundo. Así que, tenemos una canción de su último álbum para escuchar hoy…-_

Buscando una muda limpia, tararee la canción. Una pegadiza, de las que le gustaba cantar, su alegre voz sonaba sobre la música, llamando al cuerpo a moverse, a bailar. Le gustaba bailar y cruzar sus brazos en mis hombros al cantar y yo estaba en el paraíso al tenerlo para mí solo, al menos por lo que durara el show. Luego, sonreiría al público, me besaría la mejilla y correría a los brazos de Tsugaru, sonriendo alegremente. Y yo me quedaría fuera.

Me peine los cabellos y agarre mi celular. Este era el único día en que me levantaba temprano, el aniversario de su muerte.

* * *

Tenía memorizado el camino. Aunque me fallaran los ojos, podría recordar cuantos pasos, donde doblar a la derecha o a la izquierda, y donde, tocando las piedras, saber el sitio de su reposo.

"Hola, Psyche. Yo… estoy aquí."

Era una mañana fría, justo un mes después del cumpleaños de su hermanito. Chibiya. Se veía igual que un mini Psyche, salvo porque sus ojos eran dorados en vez de magentas, y mandón, muy distinto a su hermano mayor. Le gustaba llamar la atención y cada vez que visitaba su casa. Se me prendía, charlando y pidiéndome tonterías. Era lindo, el chico estaba enamoriscado conmigo. Pero no soy un pedófilo y era de otra persona que yo quería atención.

_Sigo deseándola._

"¿Delic…?"

Me volví y sentí mi sangre helarse, paralizándome en el sitio. Vi un fantasma parado, con sus ojos rojizos mirándome intensamente…

"¿Psyche…?"

El fantasma se me acercó, y no me pude mover, sintiendo mi corazón latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho, y sentí una mano acariciarme la cara. Estaba tibia.

"¡Delic-san! ¡De verdad eres tú!"

Abrí mis ojos y vi dorado. Éste no era el fantasma que esperaba.

"Hibiya…."

_Los ojos se veían rojos a causa del sol_, pensé.

El chico sonrió, ruborizándose un poco. Se parecía tanto a Psyche que dolía. Se volvió a la tumba.

"Viniste. El año pasado, noté las ofrendas y flores frescas, así que pensé que si venia temprano, con un poco de suerte de encontraría." Me miró "Estoy feliz de verte en verdad. Cortaste todo lazo con nosotros… lo único que supe de ti fue lo que veía en los medios, y de verdad quería hablarte."

Apreté los dientes. Necesitaba irme.

"Era mi intención cortar todo lazo. Necesitaba olvidar el pasado."

Me miro con los ojos amplios.

"¡Pero eras-eres mi amigo! También Tsugaru… que se fue de la ciudad pero llama de vez en cuando. Mira, también extraño a Psyche, pero ya no está…. Y nosotros estamos vivos…."

_Tal vez tú lo estés…._

"Te dije entonces. No me busques. No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar."

"¿Por qué?"

Esos ojos. Brillando con lagrimas sin derramar, puros, inocentes y…

_¿Amorosos?_

Este chico…. _¿me ama?_

Tendió su mano a mí, como aquella vez.

"Era un crio entonces, pero estoy seguro de que lo que sentía y lo que siento hoy. Me… me gustas. Siempre quise decírtelo…"

Me libere de su agarre. Necesitaba escapar.

"Lo lamento, pero no siento lo mismo. Deja de soñar, ya no sos un niño. Me gustaba Psyche, no vos. Era la única razón por la que iba a tu casa."

No lo miré, porque sabía el daño que había hecho. Este chico era todo lo que amaba y despreciaba.

"No volveré a este lugar nunca más."

**HIBIYA POV**

Me probé sus ropas muchas veces cuando niño, jugando con él. Esta noche, y sin encender las luces, fui a su cuarto, abrí su ropero, donde toda su ropa estaba cuidadosamente empacada en bolsas de plástico. Tome sus pantalones, camisa y campera.

La campera me quedaba muy holgada alrededor de mi cuerpo, y los pantalones eran demasiado largos para mí. A pesar de que nos veíamos iguales, y que ahora tenía la misma edad de cuando murió, no nos parecíamos. Mi cuerpo era más pequeño, y tampoco era tan alto como él.

Furioso, me quite la campera y arroje los pantalones, sintiendo las lagrimas tratar de salir.

_Te odio, hermano._

_Porque, a pesar de que estas muerto, sigues poseyendo el corazón de Delic._


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola gente! Disculpen la demora, pero la vida paso, y estos últimos cuatro días he estado yendo y viniendo de acá para allá, aparte de que en mi país hay problemas con el suministro eléctrico, lo que me complicaba el acceso a la red. Pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo

* * *

**HYOURI (Dos lados)  
Por Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro con fines lúdicos. No soy dueña de los personajes ni de DRRR!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**DELIC POV**

Los enamorados son las personas más egoístas e hirientes en el mundo. Les ves pasearse, sonriendo felices y besándose amorosamente a donde sea que vayan. Su amor deja un rastro inconfundible tras ellos.

"¡Tsu-chan! ¡Te amo!"

Psyche se colgaba del cuello de Tsugaru y le besaba, con sus ojos brillantes de amor y deseo. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro: el carácter calmado de Tsugaru, junto con su rostro serio, combinaba con la actitud hiperactiva de Psyche y sus decisiones impulsivas. Cuando Psyche ideaba alguna locura, Tsugaru era el único que lo podía hacer recapacitar.

Yo sólo podía sonreír y decir 'sí' a cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

"¡Delic es el mejor amigo que tengo! ¡Nunca me dices que no!" me sonreiría y besaría mi mejilla, y el aliento se me quitaría, mientras el corazón latiría furiosamente en mi pecho. Entonces Tsugaru le llamaría, o aparecería de la nada, y su atención y sonrisas serian de él. No mías. Nunca mías.

El continuo llamado del teléfono me hizo gruñir y tomarlo. Se cayó al piso y maldije mientras lo recogía.

"¿Sí…?"

"Contento de escuchar que aun perteneces a la tierra de los vivos," la voz era tranquila y amable.

"¿Tanaka-senpai…?"

"¡Ah! Te acuerdas. Han pasado…"

"Demasiado como para contar. ¿Qué onda? Te dije que no volveré a los escenarios."

Un suspiro.

"Lo sé, y respeto tu decisión, a pesar de que me parece que cometes un error. Lo que haya pasado entre tú y Psyche…" un momento de vacilación "ya esta enterrado y olvidado, y deberías pensar en ti mismo ahora."

_La causa de que pasó _**eso**_ fu por pensar en mi mismo._

Mientras apretaba fuertemente el teléfono, resistí el deseo de decirle que se vaya a la mierda. Él no sabía. Nadie sabía, salvo nosotros dos.

"Voy a cortar."

"¡Pará! Deberías venir al club. Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?"

Me pasé una mano por los cabellos. La única fecha por la que me interesaba era su aniversario.

"Eso creo…"

"Un momento, ¿no me digas que ya no te acuerdas…?" un gruñido de fastidio "Eres un adulto, así que no te puedo decir como vivir tu vida. Pero puedo reclamarte acerca de olvidarte de tus amigos. Eso es injusto."

Tanaka fue nuestro manager y amigo, la persona que nos ayudó a conquistar los escenarios. También sabia de mis sentimientos por Psyche, y trató de ayudarme siempre que algo ponía en peligro nuestra amistad. También sabía que, en los últimos momentos, había algo malo entre nosotros. Pero, y agradezco a dios, él nunca supo la verdad del tema.

"Lo siento."

Lo he dicho tantas veces, que ya no sé a quien le estoy pidiendo perdón.

"Ven ésta noche al club, ¿ok? Eso lo compensará."

Cortó y me quedé así un momento, escuchando el ruido de la línea. Todo era tal sinsentido para mÍ ya, que, ¿Por qué no?

* * *

El club era ruidoso como lo recordaba, brillando con caras felices, chicos y chicas yendo y viniendo, el olor de las personas y el alcohol mezclados. Me hacia sentir cierta nostalgia, este era el lugar donde cantamos por primera vez.

"¡Delic! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Bebe, come!"

Simon era el mismo grandote sonriente que recordaba. Me sirvió y ofreció su sushi ruso, cosa que decliné. Parloteo acerca de beber y no comer, pero no le presté atención. Quería olvidar, así que solo necesitaba alcohol.

"¡Delic!" me volví para recibir un abrazo de Tanaka. Seguía usando el mismo peinado y anteojos.

"Senpai."

"¡Ha pasado tiempo! Te vez bien, un poco flaco, ¡pero bien!"

Sólo los verdaderos amigos te saludan y te dicen que de verdad te ves enfermo. Tanaka-senpai nunca cambiaria.

"He estado… ocupado."

"Lo sé, tomando hasta que te dé cirrosis y desangrado a tus amantes."

"Me voy…"

"Ok, me fui de boca. Sólo… es que sos mi amigo, flaco. Y te ves como un maldito zombi. ¡Apenas tienes veintidós años!"

Bebí en silencio y pedí otra ronda.

"¿Has oído de Hibiya-kun?"

Me encogí. Ese pendejo, sabía que entró a la farándula y un poco de sus canciones. Pero era como oír el fantasma de Psyche en su voz, así que cada vez que me la cruzaba cambia el canal o la radio.

"También canta, ¿no?" pregunte, ocultando mi ansiedad.

"Sí… no se parece en nada a Psyche, ¿sabes? Es directo y dice lo que piensa. Vino un día y me reclamo un audición. Dijo que deseaba superar el legado de su hermano."

Me quise reír, pero me aguanté.

"Pero es bueno. Tiene talento y puede ser grande, si sabe jugar sus cartas bien. Podía convertirse en leyenda. Pero no desea eso. Dijo que sólo desea la atención de una persona."

Entonces, enfrente su mirada. Esos ojos brillaban con el conocimiento de algo, que me hizo sentir incómodo.

Un segundo…

"Ahora, haciendo su debut, tenemos a una estrella en ascenso. Por favor, todos: ¡denle la bienvenida la príncipe Hibiya!"

Quise huir, pero Tanaka-senpai me tomo del brazo.

"Quédate."

Vestido de blanco y dorado, brillando bajo las luces, su figura era pequeña y casi frágil. Pero se mantuvo allí, orgulloso y erguido, enfrentando la muchedumbre anónima. No era como Psyche, para quien aquello siempre fue un juego; Hibiya se mantenía con firmeza, como si enfrentara a un enemigo peligroso. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

**I'm here, soba ni iru kara**  
**Call me, boku ga iru kara**  
**Trust me, mou nani mo osorenaide**  
**My dear, mienai ito de**  
**Trust me, tsunagatte iru kara**  
**Tada kanjite ite, kono nukumori**

_Estoy aquí, justo a tu lado,  
__Llámame, ya que estoy aquí,  
__Confía en mí, no temas a nada.  
__Cariño, con los invisibles hilos del destino,  
__Confía en mí, estamos conectados por ellos,  
__Simplemente quédate y siente mi calor._

Su voz… era como un sueño vuelto realidad al oír esa voz, suave y calma, llenando el repentino silencio. Sus ojos dorados miraron la muchedumbre, prestando atención a medias, mientras cantaba. Su voz era más firme, y carecía del tono burlón que siempre tuvo Psyche.

**hanto kikoete iru, kimi no kokoro no koe**  
**Kawaru koto no nai ai wa kitto koko ni aru**

_Escucho con atención a la voz en tu corazón.  
__El amor eterno esta aquí de seguro._

**Naite mireba ii, tayotte mireba ii**  
**sono subete wo uketomeru to kimeta**

_Debes intentar llorar, debes intentar delegar,  
__He decidido hacerme cargo de todos tus problemas._

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla mientras le oía cantar. La muchedumbre estaba enamorada de él, observándolo cantar allí, solo, dorado y blanco, cabello negro sobre la frente, ausente del mundo, cantando, llamando.

**My dear, kakaeta nimotsu**  
**Trust me, oroshite mireba ii**  
**Sou kimi no tame ni boku ga iru n da**

_Cariño, esa carga que sostienes,  
__Confía en mí, deberías intentar soltarla,  
__Para eso estoy yo aquí._

Entonces, vamos, Chibiya.

¿Estás listo para verdad?

**HIBIYA POV**

Estaba nervioso hasta que mi boca se movió por si sola, siguiendo la letra grabada en mi cabeza. La muchedumbre me miraba, siguiendo todo movimiento, cada palabra, y sentí que el aliento se me atravesaba. Estaba aterrado, pero recordé que esto era tan fácil para él, así que le enfrenté, hice mi performance hasta el final.

_Lo hice. ¡Gané!_

Tanaka que tomo por los hombros y me felicitó, y me sentí ansioso porque sabia que él estaba aquí. Quería que él supiera que estoy aquí para él.

Delic estaba en el bar, bebiendo y fumando, un desagradable habito que tenia desde entonces. Le hice una mueca mostrando mi desaprobación, pero me ignoró.

"Es mi cumpleaños, así que no me pueden reclamar." Dijo, exhalando una gran nube de humo. Me senté a su lado y Simon me sirvió un jugo. Me volví a él he hice que nuestros vasos chocaran.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Delic-san."

Me dio una larga mirada, analizándome, y sentí que estaba viendo en mi alma. Sus ojos color magenta brillaban con un sentimiento desconocido y atemorizador, que me hizo volverme y beber mi jugo. Por algún motivo, sentí miedo, no del tipo relacionado a la ansiedad del show o con lo que su presencia me causaba.

No.

Era de puro miedo, un miedo que me hizo pensar que estaba en peligro.

* * *

**NOTA: La canción es TRUST ME, el ending original de la serie. La tomé de ANIMELYRICS**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, y por seguir leyendo!**

* * *

**HYOURI (Dos lados)****  
****Por Maru ****_de_**** Kusanagi**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro con fines lúdicos. No soy dueña de los personajes ni de DRRR!_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**DELIC POV**

Un cielo oscuro sin estrellas. Una canción sin música. Ése es ahora mi presente.

_El día que todo se fue al diablo…_

Psyche era siempre amado por la gente. Era encantador, divertido y simplemente adorable. El tema era, que era muy consciente de su propio poder sobre la gente, sabia como manipularles, hacerles hacer lo que quisiera, y como excavar en sus corazones por los mas oscuros secretos y usarles a su favor. Psyche era un lindo manipulador.

Sabia, por esa misma razón, de mis sentimientos. Sabia que mi corazón se desangraba cada vez que le veía besar a Tsugaru, cada vez que se me aproximara y pudiera oler su dulce piel, sentir lo calidez cercana, haciendo que el aliento se me trabara en la garganta, y que el corazón se me desbocara.

"Éste será el ultimo concierto… después, se terminó."

Lo dijo como si nada, bebiendo ausentemente de su lata de gaseosa. Me quede mudo, mirándole sorprendido.

No.

_¡No me dejes!_

Cuando reaccioné, lo tenía contra el piso, y sus ojos magentas me miraban con desprecio, molestos. Y con lastima.

"Suéltame, Delic. Hemos jugado lo suficiente."

"¡No!" no pude detenerme. Mi cuerpo actuó por si mismo, yo era como un animal asustado, tratando de atrapar aquello que era valioso. "¡No te dejare ir! ¡Te amo!"

Forcé un beso, bebiendo su sabor, su aliento, junto con la gaseosa. Me dejó hacer, yo era más fuerte y grande, por lo cual él supo que seria inútil tratar de resistirse. Le arranque la chaqueta junto la camiseta, revelando la piel blanca leche.

"_Delic…"_

"¡Delic!"

Pestañee, sintiendo la mente nublada. Ojos dorados me miraban ansiosos, y aparte la mirada. Ya no estábamos en el club. Estábamos en mi casa. ¿Cómo llegamos a este lugar…?

"¿A dónde fuiste?"

Estaba a mi lado en el sofá; se había quitado el saco y el cabello le caía graciosamente sobre los ojos. Se veía tan inocente.

"En un recuerdo… que ya no importa. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me invitaste."

Traté de recuperar la memoria, pero después de cantar y de beber, las imágenes se ponían difusas. Si recordé que había rechazado el otooro, el sushi favorito de Psyche.

_No soy mi hermano…_

"creo que me dormí por un momento" suspire, cubriéndome los ojos "Estoy cansado, así que te pediré un taxi."

Cuando busque el celular, él tomo mi mano.

"Basta. ¿Para que me trajiste aquí, si me ibas a mandar a casa? Vine… porque te deseo."

Gruñí, apartándolo. Mierda. _Mierda. __**Mierda.**_

"Delic…"

"Sólo…" casi grité, tirando de mis cabellos "Sólo… vete. Por favor…"

_Por favor, vete._

_Porque te lastimaré._

"Delic… te amo. Por favor, déjame estar a tu lado. Déjame amarte."

¿Amor? ¿Amor? Niño, eres tan idiota como cualquier enamorado, solo viendo lo que deseas ver.

Se me acercó y me besó. Oh, ¡su boca! Aterciopeladamente dulce y suave, tibia y limpia, sus labios eran los más dulces que haya probado. Sus manos subieron a mi cuello, tratando de soltar mi corbata, abriendo los botones de mi camisa, y yo subí mis manos por su espalda. Separamos nuestros labios, jadeando, el deseo estaba derrumbando mis defensas, y, gracias al alcohol, silenciando los gritos de advertencia de mi mente. Sus dorados ojos brillaban en la escasa luz del cuarto, llenos de preocupación y amor. Pero entonces, los ojos que vie eran los fucsias de Psyche, mirándome tristes.

"No… Chibiya, por favor, detente."

Lo aparté con cuidado pero con firmeza, tratando de no dejarle marcas en la piel. Me miro, furioso.

"¡Maldita sea, Delic!" exclamó, mirándome desesperado "¡Deja de torturarte! Lo sé… ¡sé que pasó esa noche!"

Todo se desmoronó alrededor de nosotros. Como las piezas de un espejo roto, los recuerdos de esa noche destellaron en mi mente.

Cuando me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho, era demasiado tarde. Deseaba tanto disculparme, pero la boca se me había sellado. Psyche se hizo un ovillo, llorando en el suelo, la sangre en sus caderas, las furiosas marcas de mi ataque en su cuerpo.

Lo siento.

_¡Lo siento!_

Perdóname…

_Por favor… __**te lo ruego…**_

Tomo las ropas que le entregué y silenciosamente se vistió. Trate de hablarle, pero no me miró ni una sola vez.

"Psyche, lo siento…" lo abracé con cuidado, sintiendo su cuerpo paralizarse bajo mis manos. "Te llevare al hospital y entonces me entregare a la policía."

Tome mi campera y lo guie fuera de la habitación del hotel. No veía nada más que su espalda, caminando lentamente con la cabeza gacha. Nada más.

En a calle, hice una seña a un taxi, apartando mis ojos de él por un segundo.

Solo un segundo, pero fue suficiente.

El bocinazo de un camión, gritos, el sonido de las ruedas parando bruscamente. El sonido del cuerpo, golpeando el suelo un par de metros delante mio.

Y la sangre, chorreando de mis manos, poniéndose más y más fría.

_¡Lo siento tanto!_

_¡Te amo!_

_¡PERDONAME!_

PerdónameperdónameperdónameperdónamePERDÓNAMEPERDÓNAMEPERDÓNAMEPERDÓNAMEPERDÓNAMEPERDÓNAMEPERDÓNAMEPERDÓNAMEPERDÓNAMEPERDÓNAME

* * *

**HIBIYA POV**

Sus ojos eran extraños, mirando a un fantasma. Y yo ya estaba cansado de esto.

Delic, sé la verdad.

Era un niño, pero no era ni sordo ni estúpido. No fue difícil conectar los puntos tras analizar los silencios y las frases sueltas que mi familia evitaba decir en mi presencia.

Era un niño, pero conocía a mi hermano.

"Aun no me has dicho que deseas por tu cumpleaños."

Jugábamos videos esa tarde. Puse en pausa y lo enfrenté.

"¿Me juras que cumplirás mi deseo?" dije seriamente. Él se sorprendió un poco por el tono que usé, pero sonrió.

"Por supuesto."

"Entonces… deseo que dejes en paz a Delic-san. Quiero que dejes de coquetear con él. Tienes a Tsugaru, y él te ama. Delic también esta enamorado de ti también, y no dejara de hacerlo si no dejas de hacer eso."

Me miró boquiabierto, los ojos clavados en mi. Era un niño, pero sabia como actuaba el. Crecí a su lado, aprendiendo a manipular a la gente de él.

"¿Te gusta?"

Sentí mis mejillas arder. Asentí.

"Ok." Me dijo, despausando el juego.

Esa fue la última vez que tuvimos algún tiempo a solas como hermanos. Después de eso, empezaron el tour. Y antes del último show, me llamó. Me dijo que seria el fin, y que cortaría los lazos con Delic, prometiéndome dejar la ciudad para irse con Tsugaru.

Pero todo fue mal en algún lado, algo que nunca espere sucedió.

Después de todo, era un niño, y no conocía nada sobre el deseo sexual todavía.

Así que, cuando lloré su muerte, supe que también fue mi culpa.

"Perdóname…"

Así que, ahora era mi turno. Tenia a Delic llorando contra mi pecho, aferrándose a mis prendas, temblando y lamentándose. Acaricie sus cabellos, rodeándole con mis brazos. Me abrazó con fuerza, como un niño asustado.

"¡Perdóname!"

"Te perdono."

Siempre lo haré, porque _te amo._

Así que, por favor, perdónate.

Y _**perdóname a mí.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**HYOURI (Dos lados)****  
****Por Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro con fines lúdicos. No soy dueña de los personajes ni de DRRR!**_

**NOTA: se recomienda leer este capitulo tras haber escuchado la versión en inglés de HEAVENLY BLUE (traducido erróneamente como "Azul celeste", cuando en realidad debería ser tomado como "Azul celestial"), cantada por Neko. Usen este código en YOUTUBE: ****_sm7157290_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

_I reached out for the one I tried to destroy  
You, you said you'd wait till the end of the world._

Me dirigí hacia quien traté de destruir  
Tú, tú dijiste que esperarías hasta el fin del mundo

**U2 – Until the end of the world**

**DELIC POV**

En alguna parte leí (o escuché, no sé), que los enamorados no sólo son egoístas, sino que también locos. Porque, sólo una persona loca es lo suficientemente ciega para con las faltas y l maldad de su persona amada. Sabia que Psyche me usaba… jugaba sus cartas con su dulce sonrisa y malicioso brillo en los ojos, ganándose mi corazón y el del público. Tsugaru era el único que podía ver tras ese disfraz, y el único que podía hacerlo mostrar sus verdaderos colores, aparte del pequeño Chibiya. Pero Chibiya era sólo un niño, y Psyche solo lo quería como a un hermano, y, en ocasiones me pregunto, si Psyche no hubiera muerto, ¿Chibiya se habría convertido en otra herramienta de su hermano?

Sus labios son suaves y exigentes. Su pequeña figura encaja perfectamente en mis brazos, cada vez que yacemos en la cama y nos besamos hasta que el sueño reclama a uno de nosotros, generalmente a él, ya que no es insomne.

"¿Delic? ¿Qué hora es?"

Su voz está un poco ronca por el sueño. En la penumbra, le veo frotarse los ojos y bostezar. Se me acerca, su mano suave acaricia mis lados, hasta subir a mi rostro. Cuidadosamente, me toca los labios y beso sus dedos, sintiéndole temblar. Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y sus labios son míos, y pronto nos saboreamos como sedientos en el desierto. Su piel lisa contra la mía, caliente, temblorosa, mientras mis manos le acarician como nadie mas lo hizo antes. Le pellizco un pezón y él se queda con un lindo gritito.

"_Nunca dejé que nadie se acerque. Sólo te quiero a ti, Delic."_

Mi otra mano desciende por su espalda, acaricia su entrada, sintiéndolo tensarse y parar todo movimiento, Chibiya ya no era virgen… casi pude sentir su aliento en mi oreja.

_Gracias __**a ti.**_

_Lo __**ensuciaste.**_

La voz de Psyche susurraba en mi oído otra vez, haciéndome temblar. Hibiya se quedo quieto un momento, aferrándose a las sabanas; aun un poco asustado por lo que vendría, ya que nunca espero que doliese tanto. Ya estaba jadeando.

_Lo __**lastimaste**__, así como me lastimaste a mí._

"¿Estas bien?" me forcé a preguntar, silenciando al fantasma.

"¡Mm-mm!" asintió "Siento… un poco de ansiedad todavía, pero… también te deseo…"

Así era Hibiya. Sólo él podría ser tan educado correcto en semejante situación. Inserté un dedo en su entrada palpitante, y volvió a gemir, rodeándome el cuello con los brazos. Nuestros alientos se acercaron, y pude ver sus ojos, brillando dorados en la oscuridad.

_Déjame ahogarme en ese color. Déjame tomar tus ojos como la luz que me guie a través de mi oscuridad._

Probé su lengua contra la mía, bebiéndome sus gemidos a medida que lo dilataba con otro dedo. Una lágrima tibia humedeció mi pecho.

¿Por qué el amor debe doler tanto?

"¡Delic, si sigues con eso…!" se mordió los labios, tratando de guardar silencio. Le besé la frente y lo miré.

Ví el deseo en sus ojos. Ví el amor en ellos, la devoción.

Y me pregunto…

¿Estás sacándome… o te estoy llevando dentro de la locura que es mi alma?

* * *

**HIBIYA POV**

Desde que no volvimos pareja, tendí a olvidar que día era. Me desperté en su cama, rodeado por su olor, con sus grades brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Falte al trabajo, la escuela, olvide familia y amigos, solo por estar a su lado. Este es el fin de mi búsqueda, el final del cuento. Besé la frente de Delic, esperando que lo que perturbase su sueño desaparezca. No lo hizo, pero sus ojos color magenta se abrieron y se fijaron en mí. Tras unos segundos, sus labios dijeron mi nombre y le besé suavemente. Todo mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor y apestaba a sexo y sudor cuando salí de la cama en busca de mi ropa. Gruñí cuando mi celular sonó y vi que era Tanaka. Caminando lentamente al baño, atendí.

"¡Hibiya-kun!"

"Hola, Tanaka-san."

Se quejó por ni ausencia en el trabajo, grito algo de mama llamarlo desesperada y citas a las que no fui.

"Tanaka-san, sabias que solo lo hice para conseguir a Delic. Nada mas me importa…"

"Discúlpame, pero creo que estas equivocado, chico. Tienes un contrato con nosotros, hiciste un compromiso e invertimos dinero en ti. Pusimos nuestro capital porque creímos -creí que era un profesional, ¿y ahora sales con esta mierda? Cumplirás, o te demandaremos, y no creo que desees darle problemas a tu familia, ¿verdad?"

Me quede en silencio. No podía responderle, ya que sabia que le había fallado.

"Yo…"

Tanaka suspiro pesadamente en el otro lado.

"Mira, lo sé. También fui joven, diablos, también soy humano y sé lo que es enamorarse. Pero, por favor, ven hoy. Necesitamos llegar a la fecha limite."

La conversación termino minutos después. Entré en el baño y lavé mi cuerpo bajo la lluvia, pensando y soñando. ¿Por qué la vida no puede ser sencilla? Sabia que fui inocente de mi creer que todo se arreglaría por si solo, pero uno puede soñar, ¿verdad? Suspiré, secándome el cabello con la toalla. No quería dejar a Delic. Algo me decía que debía estar cerca suyo, porque algo malo podría pasar. Cuando abrí la puerta del baño, el delicioso aroma de un desayuno casero lleno mis sentidos. Delic me sonrió desde la cocina, y comimos, sentí mi corazón en paz. Todo estaba bien, ¿no? Entre beber y comer, le explique la llamada de Tanaka-san y él a su vez me dijo que tenia unos asuntos pendientes de los cuales ocuparse, pero nada serio.

Recibí un reto y tuve que disculparme con muchísima gente, toda a la que mis acciones causaron problemas. Estaba molesto, porque sabía que había actuado mal pero también demasiado feliz para preocuparme por los otros. Empezamos a trabajar enseguida en los ensayos y las grabaciones de mi primer single, y también tuve que arreglar la fecha para las fotos y la primera toma del video. Cuando termine el trabajo del día, tuve que llamar a casa y prepararme para mas disculpas. También llame a Delic y le avisé, y su voz me aseguro que todo estaba bien, que las cosas al fin estaban yendo mejor.

"Así que, ¿arreglaste las cosas con Delic-kun?"

Casi me ahogo al oír las palabras de mama, ella simplemente seguía bebiendo de su vaso, esperando que me compusiera.

"¿A-a que te refieres, mamá? ¿Pensabas que estaba peleado con Delic-san…?"

"Ay, por favor, Hibiya." me sonrió "Estas loco por él desde el primer día. Eres mi hijo y te conozco. Siempre estuve velando por ti acerca de este tema, pero ahora que eres un hombrecito, creo que estás listo para hablar de estos temas."

Oh, dios, por favor, dime que no estoy teniendo LA CHARLA con mi madre en la cena…

"No te asustes, sé que estas instruido acerca de esos temas… Kishitani-sensei se encargó, ¿no?"

Maldito Shinra… debí esperármelo siendo amigo de Psyche….

"Si…"

"Bien, ¿y cómo te fue? ¿Acepto tus sentimientos? ¿Hablaron sobre ello?"

"Eso…"

Repentinamente, me di cuenta que tras aquella noche, no hablamos al respecto. En la semana que estuvimos juntos, hicimos el amor, comimos, nos bañamos, vimos algo de tv y otra vez hicimos el amor… no hablamos de nada.

"¿Hibiya? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Ah… ¡sí! Hablamos… y aceptó mis sentimientos."

"¡Eso es maravilloso!"

"¡Sí!" le sonreí a mi mamá, seguro. Ella habló del pasado, evitando mencionar algo relacionado a Psyche, y me deseó felicidad.

"¿Sabes? Un padre sólo desea que sus hijos tengan una vida feliz. Un padre no desea perfección… solo que su niño disfrute cada día. Si tu me dices que esto es lo que te hace feliz, entonces yo también estoy feliz."

Me sonrió, con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

Gracias, mamá.

_También te quiero._

* * *

"¿Orihara-kun?" un asistente me llamó cuando tome un descanso de la sesión de fotos.

"¿Sí?"

"Alguien desea verte. Se llama Heiwajima, sabemos que esperas una llamada de esta persona, por eso le dejamos entrar a tu camerino."

Mi corazón dio un salto.

"¡Gracias, ya voy!"

Corrí, sintiendo las piernas ligeras como plumas, feliz de saber que Delic había venido a verme.

"¡Disculpa la demora…!" resoplé "¡Delic…!"

Ojos celestes se volvieron a verme, y me quede paralizado en mi sitio. Vistiendo un kimono azul claro, el cabello cuidadosamente peinado, con un rostro mucho mas maduro del que conocía, me miró.

"¿Tsugaru… Heiwajima-san?"

"Hola, Orihara-kun. Ha pasado tiempo."

Cerré la puerta y me le acerque, inclinándome.

"sí… no sabia que había regresado a la ciudad."

"No iba a hacerlo… pero Delic me llamó."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Tienes un momento? Tenemos una larga charla que hacer, y no creo que este sea el sitio adecuado."

Sentí el corazón encogérseme. Algo estaba muy mal.

"Déjeme cambiarme. También preciso avisarle a Tanaka-san…"

"Te esperaré."

Temblando, fue difícil cambiarme y llamar a Tanaka para explicarle lo que pasaba. Fuimos a un pequeño café al que solía frecuentar tras mis grabaciones. Tsugaru pidió un te verde con unos mochis y yo pedí un latte de caramelo con un brioche. El gusto por los dulces era una de las pocas cosas que guardaba en común con mi hermano, pero a él le gustaban más los pasteles, muffins y otros dulces comunes.

"Orihara-kun…"

"Por favor, Tsugaru-san, llámeme por mi nombre. Siento que soy confundido con mi hermano cada vez que alguien me dice así."

Él asintió.

"Hibiya-kun" su voz era mas grave que la de Delic, sus ojos eran mas distantes y fríos, pero también había gentileza en ellos "Delic me llamó anoche. Me explico todo y que le has perdonado."

Al pronunciar estas palabras, Tsugaru se puso tenso, la voz mas fría y sus ojos se endurecieron.

"Gracias por hacerlo… porque yo aún no puedo."

"¿Has venido… a vengarte de él? ¿Vas a herirme, como él hirió a Psyche?"

Sentí un dolor oprimirme el pecho, las manos temblarme mientras me observaba por un largo rato, con una mirada sorprendida y triste.

"Nunca lastimaría al hermano de Psyche. Lo amé demasiado, y él te amaba también. No, estoy aquí porque Delic me pidió que te diera un mensaje. Hibiya-kun, Delic se ha ido."

Sentí un dolor como nunca antes. El cuerpo se me quedo pegado en el sitio, mientras lagrimas ardientes me nublaban la visión. Tsugaru me miro con simpatía, mientras bajaba la vista, dejando las lágrimas caer.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijo…?"

"Porque si te veía, el sabia que no podría dejarte ir. Pero, Hibiya-kun, a pesar de lo que has soportado, de lo maduro que seas, no dejas de ser un chico, y él desea que vivas tu adolescencia como tal. Delic está asustado de hacerte caer con él, y necesita sanarse primero él mismo, para poder merecerte."

"¡Ya le dije que lo aceptaba así, no me importa nada mas!"

"Hibiya-kun… Delic necesita esto, necesita alejarse. Ha estado de luto mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no sabe como vivir. Se preocupa por ti, y por eso hace esto. Si se queda, solo buscara un fantasma, un fantasma del que necesita liberarse."

Tsugaru tomó una de mis manos con las suya. "Entendí eso entonces, y por eso me marché, dejando todo atrás. Y no perdono a Delic, pero entiendo mis errores de entonces. Porque conocía el carácter de Psyche, y no hice nada al respecto. Le fallé como su amante, como su pareja… él también era un chico, así como Delic. Yo era el adulto, y dejé que las cosas ser… si hubiera sido una mejor pareja, sigo creyendo que el presente seria distinto."

La campanilla de la entrada cortó el largo silencio que cayó sobre nosotros. Las lágrimas ya se habían secado en mis mejillas.

"No puedo aceptar esto… ¡Éste no puede ser el fin! Tras tantos años de espera, deseos y esperanzas, ¿todo concluye así? ¡No puedo…!"

Tsugaru vino a mi lado y me abrazó. Sus ropas olían a tabaco, uno distinto al de Delic… Su pecho era también más ancho, y su barba más áspera. Su calor también era distinto.

"Este no es el fin, Hibiya-kun."

_No hay final feliz, porque los finales no existen en este mundo…_

* * *

**Ya solo falta el epilogo. Por cierto, la última frase es alusión a **_**"El ultimo unicornio",**_** novela de Peter Beagle, de la cual también hay una muy linda adaptación animada.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HYOURI (Dos lados)  
****Por Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro con fines lúdicos. No soy dueña de los personajes ni de DRRR!**_

Bueno, hemos llegado al final. Pocos reviews, no sé porque me quejo ya que normalmente no me dejan muchos… por eso escribo más en inglés. Espero que les guste la conclusión, de todas maneras habrá una pequeña explicación al final por si no caen. Sólo les diré que, cuando escribí esto, había terminado de leer la novela "CLOUD ATLAS" (El atlas de las nubes, de la cual hay una película que si bien no es mala, no es muy entendible si no se conoce la obra original y no logra apreciarse mucho la gracia narrativa de la misma), además de que estaba preparando un final de latín….

Así que, bienvenidos a mi jardín de locuras….

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**HIBIYA POV**

**僕らは離ればなれ****たまに会っても話題がない****  
**Bokura ha hanarebanare tama ni attemo wadai ga nai  
_Estamos separados, y aunque a veces nos cruzamos, no hay nada de que hablar  
_

**いっしょにいたいけれど****とにかく時間がたりない****  
**Issho ni itai keredo tonikaku jikan ga tarinai  
_Quiero estar contigo, pero no hay tiempo suficiente  
_

**人がいないとこに行こう****休みがとれたら****  
**Hito ga inai toko ni yukou yasumi ga toretara  
_Vayamos a un lugar donde no haya nadie, donde podamos tomar un respiro  
_

**いつの間にか僕らも****若いつもりが年をとった**  
Itsu no ma ni ka bokura mo wakai tsumori ga toshi wo totta  
_De repente, a pesar de que tratamos de mantenernos jóvenes, nos volvemos mayores  
_

**暗い話にばかり****やたらくわしくなったもんだ**  
Kurai hanashi ni bakari yatara kuwashiku natta mon da  
_Arriesgadamente, terminamos sabiendo nada más que historias tristes  
_

**それぞれ２人忙しく****汗かいて**  
Sorezore futari isogashiku ase kaite  
_Estamos tan ocupados con nuestros asuntos que sudamos una tormenta __**(1)**__  
_

Las luces se apagaron y las alabanzas de las voces se fueron apagando a medida que me alejaba por las escaleras. Los asistentes y el resto del personal me felicitaban, a lo que les respondía con una leve sonrisa, agradeciéndoles sus esfuerzos. En mi camerino, mi asistente estaba listo para ayudarme a desvestirme y cambiarme. Las cremas removedoras de maquillaje se sentían frescas contra mi piel ardiente y pude ver mis ojos brillando vacíamente desde el espejo. Un mes, tres días, doce horas y otros tantos minutos con sus segundos habían pasado. No sé nada de Delic desde esa vez, y lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante, ir a la escuela, trabajar, ir a casa.

Esta era la primera presentación de mi single en un show en vivo en el Tokyo Dome. El nombre de Hatsune Miku estaba junto al mio, con grandes letras en un enorme cartel, su rostro animado sonreía, prometiendo un futuro brillante. Se veía tan feliz, cantando… sé que es sólo una muñeca, un programa animado, pero ella puede capturar los corazones de todos con su voz cantarina. Gracioso, estoy envidiando a la imagen que personifica un banco de datos de voces.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación de hotel, me derrumbe en la cama y cerré los ojos casi al instante. Normalmente no recuerdo mis sueños, pero esta vez fue diferente. Yo era un príncipe de un reino lejano, vestido de marfil y oro. Una pequeña corona de oro brillaba sobre mi cabeza, y también tenia un caballo blanco con el cual podía recorrer mis tierras. Entonces, mi caballero me abandono, en la búsqueda de un tesoro que demostrara la sinceridad de su amor hacia mí. Tras largo tiempo de no saber nada de él, un conejo me contó que había sido hechizado por un brujo de ojos rojos.

El brujo vivía en un edificio alto, un rascacielos, de acero y cristal, nada que ver con una cueva, pero andar el camino hasta el sitio fue aterrador. La puerta era blanca, y se abrió cuando toque el picaporte. Dentro, muchas pantallas de tv mostraban muchas personas, muchas voces se ocian y el ruido constante del tipeo de un teclado se tornaba cada vez mas evidente a medida de que me adentraba en el lugar. Una pantalla mostraba a un hombre, fumando un cigarrillo, con anteojos de vidrios celestes, la boca en una mueca furiosa, y la cara era la misma que la de Delic, la misma que la de Tsugaru… otras pantallas mostraban a un chico como yo y a Psyche, uno con cara de emo y ojos rojo sangre, otro era un joven y delicado muchacho de ojos rosa. Me detuve en el medio del lugar, temblando.

¿Es esto, _de verdad_, **un sueño**…?

¿Qué pasaría si fueras solo el sueño de un dios travieso y aburrido? ¿Que pasaría si, otra versión de ti existiera en otro tiempo, otra realidad, y lo único que tuvieran en común fuera el alma y eso sea lo único que los conectara a todos?

¿Que pasaría si… por alguna singularidad, en el mismo universo, tu alma se haya duplicado, así como la persona que amas? ¿Y si, de todas las personas en el mundo, vivieran en el mismo sitio y tiempo? ¿El amor salvara tu alma?

Me volví a mirar una pantalla mostrando a Tsugaru golpeando duramente a Delic, lagrimas furiosas cayendo de los ojos del hermano mayor, y Delic dejarlo hacer.

_¿Por qué?_

"Los humanos son lo mas interesantes de este mundo. Lo único que vale la pena de ver y aprovecharse." Un hombre, delgado y sonriendo se levanto de detrás de una pantalla de PC y camino hasta mi lado "Sus acciones, emociones, por cuanto pueden negarse a ver sus propias fallas y errores, cuantas veces pasaran la pelota a los demás para salirse con la suya. Siempre es el mismo show, la misma danza, las personas están destinadas a cometer los mismos errores, no importa cuantas veces y realidades vivan. No puedo estar con el que deseo, porque es el único que no puedo controlar o predecir. Tu Psyche no pudo ser sincero con su Tsugaru. Tu Delic no puede decirte que te ama… porque, si lo hace, deberá aceptar también sus deseos más oscuros."

Eso no tenia sentido. Sabía que Delic no me amaba… ¿o eso creía?

"¿Eres el brujo? ¡Tú eres el culpable de que Delic me abandonara!" me volvió, furioso, hacia él, apuntándole con mi espada. El otro sólo sonrió con gesto aburrido.

"Te lo dije, estamos fuera de las reglas. Amo a toda la humanidad, pero el único que deseo cerca es aquel a quien no puedo amar y que me desprecia. Psyche amaba a Tsugaru, pero también deseaba a Delic, sentía placer sabiendo que toda la atención se centraba en el. Tsugaru es sencillamente patético. Y Delic…. es un inútil."

"¡Cállate! ¡No dejare que lo insultes! ¡No sabes nada!"

"Conozco a los humanos. Me conozco a mi mismo. Y conozco a los monstruos, esos como Shizu-chan y los otros… ¿Por qué no disfrutas el amor que los humanos te prodigan? Están en tus manos, puedes usarles a tu gusto, y te seguirán amando. ¿Que importa si un monstruo inútil desaparece? Nadie les extraña…"

La voz bajo de tono, casi a un susurro. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rubio de anteojos que fumaba.

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

"El brujo siempre pierde, aunque sea bueno o malo. Nunca es el héroe de su propia historia… pero yo soy un príncipe."

Me miró, con una ligera sonrisa, no la mueca, iluminando su rostro.

"Entonces, es hora de despertar."

* * *

**DELIC POV**

Los puños de Tsugaru siempre fueron duros y fuertes. Dando en puntos no vitales, sin dejar heridas que comprometieran la vida, pero dejándome todo el cuerpo moreteado y doliente. Dolía respirar, los labios se me habían partido y estaban resecos. Una mujer, con largo cabello negro se sentó a mi lado, llenando papeles. En este cuarto, no hay nada más que una cama, un pequeño placard, una mesa y la silla que ocupa. Una pequeña ventana, desde la cual el sakura florece. Esta es una clínica psiquiátrica, y entre por decisión propia.

"Así que, ¿las voces siguen?" dice la doctora, su voz siempre fría y despreocupada. Miro a las flores que florecen.

"No son 'voces'… es solo una… y la misma."

"El mismo chico… ¿sigues oyéndolo?"

Suspiro.

"Sólo cuando me quiebro… normalmente, esta tranquilo…"

"¿Qué hay de tu novio?"

"¿Novio?"

"¿Hibiya, no?" dice ella, y oigo el ruido de las hojas "Hibiya, el hermano menor de Psyche. Tuviste un romance con él, ¿verdad?"

Me molestaba oírla hablar tan fríamente de aquello… sobre Hibiya. No tenia derecho de hablar de él así.

"Yo… me aproveché de él."

"¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?"

Quería gritarle que se largara. No había palabras para describir lo que sentía-siento por el pequeño.

"Era primavera cuando lo conocí. Fui a la casa de Psyche tras una práctica. Se veía tan lindo, sus ojos dorados mirándome, grandes e inocentes. Su linda cara y su boca haciendo un pucherito."

"¿Te escuchas a ti mismo? Hablas como un degenerado."

"¡Claro que sí!"

"¿Lo deseaste desde entonces?"

Era el momento de la verdad. Era vergonzosa y patética, pero debía dejarla salir.

Y la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron, supe que había encontrado algo especial. Algo que nada más podría remplazar.

"Sí."

La mujer dejo escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios. Puso una mano en sus sienes y me miró, molesta.

"Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué dejaste su lado?"

"Porque soy un cobarde que no puede aceptar su amor tras todo lo que hice…"

Esos eran más o menos todos mis días en este lugar, mientras dejaba que mi mente vagara en los recuerdos que trataba de olvidar, mientras los moretones curaban y el verano se acercaba. Me senté en la silla y en un cuaderno escribía mis canciones. Era curioso como habían regresado tras tanto tiempo de silencio. Era como si dejara mis demonios aflorar, la música surgía, tan prometedora como la primavera.

**赤いの街の中で****一人で歩いていった****  
**akai no machi no jyuu de hitori de aruiteitta  
_Caminé solo a través de una ciudad roja  
_

**希望が届かないところへ**  
Kibou ga todokanai tokoro e  
_Hacia un sitio que ninguna esperanza alcanzaría  
_

**何を探していった？**  
Nani wo sagashiteitta  
_¿Qué era lo que buscaba?  
_

**曇り空の下で****奇跡を祈った**  
Kumori zora no shita de kiseki wo inotta  
_Bajo un cielo nublado, recé por un milagro  
_

**「この瀕死の世界を****誰が救うの？」****  
**"Kono hinshi no sekai wo dare ga sukuu no?"  
_"¿Quién salvará este mundo moribundo?"  
_

La mano tiembla.

**頭の中でこだまして**  
Atama no naka de kodamashite  
_Hace eco dentro de mi cabeza.  
_

Te extraño, Hibiya. Te extraño mas que nada en el mundo.

Te amo.

**「僕の****存在の意味をくれて」****  
**"Boku no sonzai no imi wo kurete"  
_"Tú puedes darle sentido a mi existencia."  
_

**自分の中に閉じ込められる**  
_Jibun no naka ni tojikomarareru  
Estoy atrapado dentro de mi mismo. __**(2)**_

El reloj en la pared, del cual recién me doy cuenta de su existencia, dice que son pasadas las once de la mañana. Una voz fría que ya conocía hablaba con más fastidio de que costumbre. Llama a mi puerta y le dejo pasar. Una luz dorada llena el cuarto y una pequeña pero fuerte figura me golpea, y me hace caer al colchón. Un par de labios toman los míos, demandando mi respuesta. Sorprendido, le miro. Él deja mis labios mi me abraza.

"Hazme un favor, y llévatelo contigo. Todas las enfermeras están babeándoselo y es molesto oírlo lloriquear su amor por ti."

"Yagiri-sensei… gracias." Le dijo Chibiya y ella abandonó la habitación. Me sentí repentinamente nervioso mientras el me miraba a los ojos. Estaba enojado, pero también me quería, así que sabía que me iba a perdonar. Y también sabia que, si alguna vez él me lastimaba como yo lo lastimé a él, le perdonaría.

Siempre.

Lo abracé mas fuerte, yaciendo en la cama, sintiendo su calor.

"Tuve un sueño…" dijo él "donde otros como nosotros siempre se encontraban, siempre se deseaban, pero nunca podían estar juntos. Mi papel era siempre del malo, el que nunca podía tener lo que deseaba… pero entonces, él me dijo que nosotros éramos una singularidad. Que, por una vez, dos de los mismos estábamos en el mismo lugar en el mismo tiempo."

"Hibiya, la vida no es un cuento de hadas."

"Lo sé… pero podemos tratar." Hibiya apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. "Escucho tu corazón… latir tan fuerte en tu pecho. Quiero que lata solo por mí. Eso es lo que te pido, a cambio de mi amor y perdón."

Hibiya me conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía que no podía tomar su amor gratuitamente. Acaricie su cabello, enredando mis dedos en su suave cabello.

"Te lo prometo."

El suspiro, contento. Había muchas preguntas que deseaba hacerle, muchas cosas que quería decirle. Pero teníamos tiempo. Me sentía feliz con las cosas como estaban ahora. Entonces, me di cuenta que había algo que me urgía decirle.

"¿Hibiya?"

"¿Mmn?"

"Te amo."

* * *

**1-Finalmente, puse la canción que da nombre al principito, el tema de Izaya SUBARASHII HIBI, Días maravillosos. Adapte la letra de la traducción al inglés de ANIMELYRICS.**

**2- Esta es la única canción que tengo del Vocaloid YOHIOloid, NEOPOLITAN. Cuando la escucho, siempre me imagino que la voz de Delic debe sonar así. Tome la traducción de la página de THE SKIES ENTERTAINMENT.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Me termino gustando el final, la verdad.**

**Maru _de_ Kusanagi / Mariana Soledad Pérez  
Monte Grande, Buenos Aires, Argentina  
18/2/2014**


End file.
